themeparkfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day in the Park with Barney
' A Day in the Park with Barney' is a show at Universal Studios Florida. It opened in 1995 on the former site of The Bates Motel Set used in "Psycho IV: The Beginning." It is based on the children's television show "Barney & Friends." It also has a "Barney's Backyard" playground area with a chance to meet Barney in a meet and greet session before and/or after the main show in the Barney Theatre. It is one of the few places where Bob West's voice can still be heard and one of Universal Studios' attempts to appeal to the younger generation. Exterior Outside of the attraction stands a very large sign that reads "A Day in the Park with Barney." A bronze Barney statue stands on one foot inside of a fountain. The statue of Barney is all black and is the form of the character in his "Barney's Great Adventure" cover. The statue is 9 feet and 5 inches in length. Show Queue The guests empty from the lines into a covered pre-show area with an odd-looking house facade, covered in pipes, knobs and doors. The setting for the pre-show is decorated very much like a child would imagine it. Colors, bright lights and even a rainbow over the house. Pre-Show The show starts with the pre-show hosts, Patrick/Patricia Alyosius Bartholomew (Mr./Mrs. Peek-A-Boo for short) and his/her parrot, Bartholomew. Peek-A-Boo is a very close friend to Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. He/she is an elderly person, but soon proves to the audience that a viewer's only older in age since Peek-A-Boo's spirit is much like that of a child. Peek-A-Boo is a consistently forgetful character, but once a viewer is reminded what to do, Peek-A-Boo takes pride in reuniting the children with Barney. A song and dance routine comes with a few comedy gags in between. Trying to find the door to Barney's Park, Peek-A-Boo fails to realize that you have to use your imagination. Peek-A-Boo soon remembers and tells the audience to close their eyes and imagine a park (the show's theater). The rain waterfall that blocks the door (decorated to look like a cave) stops dripping, which shows it worked. Peek-A-Boo tells everyone that a viewer will meet them inside. Main Show Inside is an air-conditioned theatre, designed to look like a park. In the center, there's an elevated, circular stage in the middle where Barney, Baby-Bop and BJ perform with three ramps equally positioned on each side. In various points of the show, the theatre's lights change the setting from a sunny day to a starry night. In addition, snow, leaves, and rain fall from the ceiling during certain songs. There is also a special lightning effect for certain times in the show. Peek-A-Boo greets the audience and tells them to use their imagination to make Barney appear. Peek-A-Boo starts the show by asking everyone to chant, "Barney!" The lights dim and soft music plays as stars appear in the darkness. The trees also start to light up. Barney (played by Austin Marshall) appears via a trap door in the middle of the stage. Barney jumps in the air (in the form of the fountain at the entrance) as the lights turn on and confetti cannons explode with glitter, recreating his transformation on the television series. Barney sings two songs before Baby Bop and BJ make their appearances. After "Imagine a Place," Barney introduces Baby Bop. That's when she makes her appearance. Soon after that, BJ announces his arrival with a distinctive whistle. They sing various songs and wrap the show the way they do on the children's television "Barney and Friends" with the song "I Love You". Baby Bop and B.J. make their exits on one of the ramps. Barney wraps up the show by saying, "And remember, I love you" and gives a kiss goodbye as steamers shoot from confetti cannons behind the hills. At that point in the show, the audience gets a feeling of nostalgia, because everyone remembers watching that part on television. Peek-A-Boo then escorts the audience to Barney's Backyard where everyone soon exits. Post-Show After the show, the guests exit out into Barney's Backyard, an indoor activity center for small children where they can also get their picture taken with Barney himself. At times this area will also have Barney's friends Baby Bop and BJ, but it's usually Barney is by himself. List of Songs Regular Show * Barney is a Dinosaur (Barney Theme Song) * If You're Happy and You Know It * Imagine a Place * Mr. Knickerbocker * Down on Grandpa's Farm * If All the Raindrops * I Love You Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:1995